


Negotiating Boundaries

by Amilyn



Category: Firefly
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2008-07-22
Updated: 2008-07-21
Packaged: 2017-10-04 23:45:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/35379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amilyn/pseuds/Amilyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a small ship, with a small crew, there are always lines to be carefully watched.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. No Touching Guns

**Author's Note:**

> For Wiliqueen, who requested Zoe, River, Kaylee "no touching guns."

No Touching Guns  
by Amy L. Hull

***

"I'm figuring you both know where most everything on the ship is, yours or not?"

"Yes." River stared.

Kaylee glanced away, biting her lip, and nodded.

"The Captain said tell you both, cuz you're nearly joined at the hip: we don't want neither of you handling weapons less we ask outright."

Kaylee nodded again, her expression the misery of a small child scolded.

"But I can help." River frowned.

"If the Captain wants--"

"I'm a good shot."

"This ain't up for discussion. No. Touching. Guns."

The walkway clanked beneath Zoe's boots.

Behind her, River muttered, "I'm better than Jayne."

***  
***


	2. Tea and Favors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Spilleta42, who requested Inara and tea

Tea and Favors  
by Amy L. Hull

***

River appeared silently, barefoot, head tilted, and blurted, "I made you tea."

At Inara's open hand, River folded onto the floor like a closing lotus flower and set the makeshift tray down. Their eyes met over the unmatched cups. River gulped. Inara sipped.

River's eyes flitted away. "It's not very good. Sources disagree about water temperature, time for steeping leaves, whether to strain...and there weren't any leaves so I used ground-up protein."

Inara swallowed carefully. "It's the intent that matters."

"I came to ask...to help Simon."

"Yes?" Inara sipped the tea.

"He wants to have sex with Kaylee."

***  
***


End file.
